<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You aren't alone by lonelysun623</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525604">You aren't alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelysun623/pseuds/lonelysun623'>lonelysun623</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelysun623/pseuds/lonelysun623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko is a hard-working Firelord, Sokka wants to unwind with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fave ATLA Fics, Stuff to read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You aren't alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long day of meetings, Zuko was absolutely exhausted. Who knew the first year of being the Firelord could be so tiring. Zuko knew it would be rough, but being yelled at for not knowing the zoning codes was honestly unexpected.</p><p><br/>All he wanted now was to get out of his regalia and pass out before doing the same thing tomorrow. He took off his crown and placed it on his side table. He felt the familiar pressure of his bun being released. He sighed in relief, maybe tomorrow he’ll tie it looser. Next Zuko untied his royal robes until he was just in his undershorts and undershirt.</p><p><br/>"Finally," he thought "I can rest."</p><p><br/>Before Zuko could close his eyes he heard the familiar knock on his door.</p><p><br/>“Coming!” he groaned.</p><p><br/>Zuko opened the door to his servant Anzu.</p><p><br/>“I know it’s late my lord, but he said it was urgent.”</p><p><br/>Zuko was about to ask what she was talking about when he felt a pair of familiar arms wrapped around him.</p><p><br/>“Sokka!” Zuko said with a smile, “That will be all Anzu, thank you.”</p><p><br/>Anzu bowed and walked down the corridor to complete her other duties. Zuko pulled Sokka in before Anzu was out of sight.</p><p><br/>“What are you doing here Sokka? “ Zuko asked “, you guys weren’t supposed to be here till next month!”</p><p><br/>“I know, I know,” Sokka chuckled “but I was in the area and I figured I had enough time in the schedule to visit my favorite jerkbender!”</p><p> </p><p><br/>Zuko gave him a playful shove. “That’s very kind of you Sokka, but it’s very late. Where are your manners?” Zuko asked with a laugh.</p><p><br/>“It’s eight o clock!” Sokka said incredulously “At home, we would just be eating dinner !”</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Well in my home I go to bed at eight o clock every night.”</p><p><br/>“Fine Lord sleepy-pants!” Sokka dramatically huffed before flopping on Zuko’s bed.</p><p><br/>There was a moment of confusion for the young Firelord before Sokka laughed “This is the part where you get in and snuggle me Zuko.”</p><p><br/>Zuko blushed before silently nodding and gently placing himself in Sokka’s open arms.</p><p><br/>His heart was going a little too fast until Sokka interlaced his fingers with Zuko’s and softly whispered “Don’t worry I’m just interested in sleeping tonight.”</p><p><br/>With that Zuko let out a gentle sigh and let himself feel safe in the other boy’s arms. Something about the embrace made Zuko feel more at home than any house actually could.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Soft sunlight streamed through the windows onto the Firelord’s bed. The light hit Sokka’s eyes and he was suddenly awake. He looked down at the young Firelord sleeping so peacefully. Zuko’s dark hair had somehow already been knotted from the night of sleep. He let out soft snores and he had a slight smile gracing his face.</p><p><br/>Sokka had a thing for Zuko since he started teaching Aang fire bending. How could he not? Zuko was dark and mysterious but he was also a complete doofus. He had such warm eyes, like pools of honey. Sokka could spend hours looking into those eyes.</p><p><br/>Showing up a month early to the fire nation palace was a long shot. You see, Sokka had come to confess his feelings, as Zuko never left his mind. He would read the letters Zuko sent him before he started the day. Not this morning, he had the real thing drooling on his bicep. Their legs were intertwined and Sokka was sure their breath was aligned perfectly.</p><p><br/>Sokka thought he was going to get to spend the rest of the morning looking at Zuko’s beautiful sleeping form. Alas, Zuko’s eyes fluttered open softly.</p><p><br/>“Goodmorning handsome” Sokka teased</p><p><br/>The other boy blushed before rolling his eyes. “Thanks for uh joining me last night, I slept better than I have in months!”</p><p><br/>“Oh, it was my pleasure,” Sokka said with an exaggerated wink.</p><p><br/>Zuko’s face was so red he felt like he might actually be setting something on fire.</p><p><br/>“You know how I said I was just stopping in because I just happened to be in town?” Sokka asked carefully.</p><p><br/>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Well, I kinda lied, I came here for a reason.”</p><p><br/>“And that reason is?”</p><p><br/>“I’m uh kind of in, you know, love with you…” Sokka said softly before burying his face in his pillow.</p><p><br/>Zuko sat there stunned for about five seconds before placing his hand on Sokka’s shoulder. “I kinda figured, I mean it would be weird if you came into my room right before bed asking to be cuddled if you weren’t into me. Like that would be some pretty mixed signals.”</p><p><br/>Sokka laughed “I wouldn’t dare to send the Firelord mixed signals!”</p><p><br/>Zuko smiled before grabbing a pillow and smacking Sokka with it. This soon became an all-out pillow war.</p><p><br/>As Sokka pretending to stab Zuko with a small throw pillow, they made eye contact.</p><p><br/>Neither of them thought anything as their lips pressed together. Soon, all mentions of the pillow war were gone, for they had found a way more fun game. Zuko forgot how much fun kissing was as he felt the warm breath of the water tribe boy against his lips.</p><p><br/>Zuko smiled into the kiss. He doesn’t have to be alone anymore.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fic, tell me what you think :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>